Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $6$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-3$ plus the product of $-5$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-5(x+6)}$ What is $-3$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(x+6)}$ $-5(x+6)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(x+6)-3$.